Life In The Deep
by Eins Taucher
Summary: Siguiendo la marea, contra corriente, en las grandes olas, criaturas asombrosas o cualquier cosa que haya en ese basto océano, no le miró importa, simplemente quiere seguir con lo que la madre naturaleza le dio, aunque eso signifique vivir en lo profundo. (Advertencia, vocabulario de Kacchan).


**Descarga de Responsabilidad: My Hero Academia/Boku no Hero Academia no me pertenece, solamente estoy usando sus personajes y algo de la trama para esta historia.**

* * *

 **Life In The Deep 1**

* * *

Era de día, un fuerte sol del mediodía daba sus propias luces al techo de la escuela en la que estábamos y hace unos pocos minutos se le escuchó soñar el familiar timbre que daba la hora del almuerzo para dichos chicos de catorce a quince años de edad, podía verse atraves de las venaynas como pasaban muchos adolescentes, algunos con rasgos comunes, otros con raros tonos de cabellos o algun que toro cuerno en sus cabezas, aún así, ninguno de ellos era nuestro protagonista.

De forma repentina las puertas que daban acceso al techo de dichas instalaciones se abrieron casi de forma inaudible, dejando pasar a un chico, el uniforme negro para el género masculino no lo hacía muy notable, solo llegamos a captar cómo tenía obviamente algo diferente de los muchos otros jóvenes que pasaban por los pasillos debajo de él.

Gracias a su uniforme escolar no se podía ver demasiado su estructura muscular pero se notaba como era alto para los estándares normales de un chico de su edad, tenía un cabello negro azulado con las puntas algo claras yendo hacia el celeste marino peinado hacia atrás reflejando el sol, su piel aunque extraña era de un tono verde azulado y sus ojos eran bastante inusuales, teniendo su esclerotica en el tono negro más oscuro que hayan visto y en medio de ellos, su iris izquierda era un dorado casi brillante contra la luz del sol y la iris derecha era de un blanco como el de unas perlas marinas.

Sus rasgos faciales eran casi afilados, no por su edad sino por una clase de caparazón de algún crustáceo o escamas de pez, los tenía en la barbilla llegando a tocar el labio inferior y como en en ambas lados de la comisura de su boca parecía estar partido como unos tres o cinco centímetros en una línea fina, los bordes internos de sus ojos casi tocándose pero su nariz en medio de un tono marino y en ambos lados justamente donde tenían la cíen en su cabeza dejando parecer como si tuviera dos cuernos de tamaño bastante notables contra su cabello oscuro ahí siendo de color oceano.

En donde deberían estar sus orejas, había unas aletas del mismo tamaño donde tenían un color océano y blanco.

Sin embargo, hubo un leve destello cuando algo en su cuello reflejó los rayos solares, en ambos lados de su cuello, casi tocando su torso y hombros, había una clase de tubos cristalinos largos enganchados a una clase de mecanismo tocaba dicha parte del cuerpo y mostraba como el agua pasaba por ahí siguiendo la respiración del chico.

Dichos tubos siguieron su camino y mostraron como estaban conectados a un pequeño dispositivo que estaba en al parte de arriba de su espada no siendo casi notable sino fuera por el tanque casi parecido al de un buzo, solo pareciendo servir de la misma forma pero al revés y cuando el chico avanzó un poco se movió hasta estar cerca de la valla de seguridad del techo escolar.

Sentándose con cuidado de que su tanque con agua no golpeara fuertemente las vallas, reveló cómo tanto pies y manos eran casi de forma iguales entre sí, mostró como tenía varias escamas notables sobresaliendo antes llegar a las muñecas y tobillos debajo de las ropas, eso era por como tanto la superior como la inferior tenían en un total en cada uno de ellos cuatro dedos largos y casi grotescos por superar con creces a los dedos de una persona normal, no ayudaba que tuviera unas afiladas uñas de azul marino y teniendo una membrana entre sus dedos como los de un pato o reptil acuático, las palmas de sus manos y pies fueran un tono más pálido que su piel verde azulado.

Moviendo sus largos dedos se dirigieron hacia su bolso que estaba colgado en su costado derecho y con una leve sonrisa, reveló como cada uno de sus dientes eran similares a los de una piraña y no mostraban ninguna descoloración de no ser cuidados, dejando ver sus tonos blancos claramente.

– _Por fin es hora del almuerzo, he querido comer estos calamares y camarones desde que los compre en el mercader_ –esas fueron sus palabras, pero no salieron por su boca sino que terminó pensándolo para sí mismo mientras un extraño gorgoteo casi similar al de una persona riéndose con su boca sumergida en el agua, nuestro protagonista miró como en lo que parecía ser un gran bento casero y encima de él, había una nota de papel doblada y colocada por debajo del cordón que sostenía ambos lado de dicha caja con comida.

" **Hola a ti también Shimeko-san, espero que lo disfrutes y que te haya ido bien en la playa, necesitarás toda esta comida para que puedas seguir haciendo ejercicio en la tarde, buena suerte."**

 **#Akiko-chan**

Dejando salir un bufido, el chico conocido como Shimeko solo pudo abrir el enorme bento y reveló cómo había una buena cantidad de calamares y camarones, todos cocinados junto a una leve cantidad de arroz blanco y revuelto, dejando que la manteca puesta en ellos parecía reflejar la luz y dando tonos dorados en varias zonas, el chico de cabellos negros solo pudo tragar la saliva que empezaba a formarse en su boca antes de que levantara su mano palmeada y mostrara cómo tenía una cuchara hecho a medida.

Y con un pequeño pensamiento abrió la boca y terminó enseñando cómo donde tenía en las comisuras de sus labios esa parte partida en ambos lados de su cara se separaban y mostraba toda esa hilera de dientes afilados que poseía y donde remediaba sus labios, había unos largos colmillos casi como cuchillas unos pocos centímetros más grandes que los demás y tenía dos para cada hilera, tanto la superior como la inferior.

– _Muchas gracias por la comida, Akiko_ –

* * *

–La clase ya terminó pero espero que recuerden que ya es su último año, será mejor que ya escriban en qué escuela quieren ir e inscribirse, bueno, nos vemos hasta mañana y no se olviden de que esa tarea que les di hoy, es para el martes próximo, adiós–hablando el profesor, terminaba de guardar todas sus cosas al mismo tiempo que algunos de sus estudiantes y cuando ya tenía todo eso, terminó con dad una leve despedida cerrando la puerta al aula.

Nuestro protagonista, Shimeko, estaba sentado en su asiento guardando con un ritmo algo lento sus últimas cosas sobre la mesa cuando una charla a lado de donde estaba llamó su atención y quien había hablado se estaba dirigiendo a él.

–Hey Shimeko-kun, ¿a que escuela te vas a inscribir? No es que me importe, pero me he estado preguntando a donde irías–uno de sus compañeros de clases de un cabello castaño casi normal sino contamos como el único cuerno casi parecido al taladro de una excavadora solo mucho más pequeño y largo, miraba junto a otros dos más al adolescente de piel verde azulado.

–Es verdad, sabemos que no eres muy hablador pero hemos visto lo que escondes debajo de tu uniforme en los vestuarios, ¿irás a una academia de héroes o a una que sea deportiva?–el que estaba sentado de la mesa con unos ojos inusualmente rosados miró a Shimeko y el que se mantenía en silencio, quien tenía rasgos perrunos por toda su cabeza y cara asentía casi como un can.

El chico de cabellos negro azul parecía reconsiderar su respuesta antes de agarrar la última hoja de su mesa junto a una lapicera de tinta negra y empezó a escribir algo en ella, solo para que la puerta se abriera bruscamente y callando cualquier conversación que hubiera en la habitación.

Cuando entraron tres adolescentes de su misma edad peros olo eran de otro curso, muchos retrocedieron y dejaron salir un pequeño gesto de sorpresa y miedo cuando identificaron al que estaba en medio entre ellos tres, dando pasos aún ritmo que daba la sensación que era el rey de la escuela y como era el lider de su pequeño grupo.

Con sus cejas juntas en un fuerte ceño, el lider de cabellos rubio arena y ojos rojos rasgados, mantenía sus manos en los bolsillos de su pantalones y miraba en su andad a todo las personas restantes que estaban en el aula, deteniendo su visión en la persona que estaba buscando.

Ni siquiera sus propios lacayos pudieron anticipar como golpeaba la mesa de quien miraba con fuerza dejando que desde sus palmas de la a manos sobre ella empezarán a humear y una mirada que daba una fuerte y segura muerta a su objetivo, Bakugou Katsuki, miraba con una arrogancia y letalidad a los orbes oscuros de dos colores diferentes.

–Bastardo, ¿que estás creyéndote con tratar de ingresad a la misma academia que yo? ¿¡EH!?–varios de los compañeros de Shimeko solo pudieron retroceder aún más cuando vieron cómo acercaba aún más su rostro al de nuestro protagonista.

Sin inmutarse ante la clara hostilidad que le era invitado por el rubio, soltó la hoja que sostenía y la cual cayó boca arriba dejando ver al grupo de tres chicos qu él había preguntado minutos antes, dejando a plena vista la reparta que les iba a dar y unos silenciosos jadeos salieron en el fondo cuando leyeron el contenido.

" **Academia Yuuei, curso de heroísmo"**

Bakugou se sintió aún más enojado cuando vio lo escrito en ese papel y su cólera aumentó aún más cuando vio que parecía ignorarlo, sacaba una hoja suelta de su bolso sin ni siquiera miradlo y muchos que lo veían podían asegurar como unas cuantas venas parecían aparecer en su cara y cuello.

–¿Acaso una persona secundaria como tú puede unirse a la misma escuela que yo? ¡¿Tengo razón, cara de pez?!–varias explosiones miniaturas se escuchaban cuando amenazantemente levantó su lado derecho y sus ojos rojos ardientes de furia veían como solo seguía escribiendo–¿¡Por que no hablas, pescado!? ¡¿Acaso eres tan idiota que no puedes ha–

Sus quejas fueron interrumpidas cuando la mano de cuatro dedos del chico se estiró y le reveló a él su contenido, y tenía descrito lo siguiente.

– _Lo siento, pero no entiendo ¿por que estas enojado? No hay ninguna clase de ley, restricción o algo parecido que prohíbe que más de un estudiante trate de ingresar a la misma escuela, por lo que sigo sin comprenderlo, por cierto soy Shimeko Azariel, y no puedo hablar por cierta razón y por eso solo puedo hablarte con escribirte alguna nota_ –cuando parecía que Katsuki había terminado de leer, el chico casi parecía sonreír con burla al verle a la cara y reincorporándose le respondió a su nota.

–Ja, eres peor de lo que pensé, ni siquiera puedes hablar y se nota como apenas eres capaz de escribir–mientras decía eso el rubio extendió la mano y recién ahí se dio cuenta cuando colocó dicha mano en el hombro de Azariel, él como tenía ese extraño dispositivo respiratorio en el cuello.

A lo que se ataba refiriendo, sobre cómo no era capaz de escribir, era en cierta forma verdaderaya que s enojaba a leguas como las letras estaban mal escritas y tenían mucha diferencia de tamaños y mal detalles escritos.

Volviendo a lo que estaba ocurriendo, Bakugou ya había terminado de poner su amno sobre el hombro de Shimeko y una pequeña línea de humo salía desde la ropa debajo de los dedos del de ojos rojos rasgados, el olor a quemado llegó al de piel verde azulado y movió ligeramente la cabeza hacia abajo cuando le escuchó a hablar.

–Escucha, apenas eres una piedra que llamó mi atención en mi camino, así que ¿porque no olvides de Yuuei y te inscribes a otra escuela? No pareces lo bastante fuerte y tampoco creo que tengas una buena singularidad que te ayude a convertirte en un héroe–retirando la mano lentmanrte, Katsuki empezó a alejarse diciendo eso en un tono amigable obviamente falso, su falsa sonrisa nunca llegó a sus ojos y cuando se dio la vuelta completa dirigiéndose hacia la puerta para salir, terminó con lo trataba de decirle.

–De todas formas, no trates de hacer el examen de Yuuei, soy un perfeccionista y como uno, quiero que mi historia de como me convertí en héroe sepan como me convertí en el héroe número uno desde una escuela de mierda cómo está, espero no verte mas, ¿carnada de pez?–

Antes de que el chico explosivo se diera cuenta el sonido de la silla deslizándose llegó a sus oídos desde atrás y el jadeo de sus dos lacayos detrás suyo solo llegó cuando una gran sombra le cubrió todo su cuerpo desde su espalda.

La misma mano fea y de cuatro dedos grotescos con unas uñas igual de horribles, apareció en su campo de visión, con una pequeña nota que empezó a caer enfrente de su cara y apenas llegó a leerla.

– _No gracias, prefiero no seguir los consejos de un idiota cabezon y orgulloso como tu, fue un gusto conocer al tan rumoreado Bakugou Katsuki, eres igual de arrogante como dicen los rumores_ –en ese mismo momento parece haber cruzado la línea, cuando todas las personas casi se cagan de miedo al ver la pura rabia y mirada llena de intenciones hostiles dio medio vuelta hacia Azariel, solo siguió a la voz llena de cólera del rubio.

– **Cara de pez…¿acaso quieres morir, desgr** –

Nunca llegó a terminar su amenzante pregunta cuando por fin miró a nuestro protagonista, su diferencia d altura ya era bastante clara cuando los ojos rojos de Katsuki tuvieron que elevarse y ver cómo la sombra de Shimeko hacia su apariencia mucho más aterrador junto a sus orbes negros con sus iris dorada y blanco perla parecían mucho mas intensas, el chico con aletas en vez de orejas era más alto que el chico arrogante y la cabeza de Bakugou apenas le llegaba al pecho, y ahora mostraba como era más grande que muchos en toda la habitación.

Con un ruido casi parecido a un gruñido y un extraño burbujeó desde su garganta, Shimeko Azariel salió del aula dejando a muchos sorprendidos, como había detenido en seco al muy reconocido y auto-proclamado "Futuro Héroe Nº1", desapareciendo por la plebeya junto a su intimidante y gran cuerpo con solo un pensamiento en su cabeza.

– _Bien, espero que no me toque ser compañero de clases con ese Bakugou, es charlan y un bastardo arrogante… espero que haber visto mi altura completamente erguida no lo haya asustado, muchos adultos se sienten muy intimidados por tanta diferencia de altura que tengo con muchos de ellos_ –

* * *

–Bueno, veamos lo que pediste… tienes dos kilos de camarones, calamares y ostras, tres bolsas de un kilo y medio de arroz blanco, dos de arroz integras, siete zanahorias, dos lechugas, tres tomates, medio kilo de harina y una botella de salsa de soja… a ver su precio total debería ser... aquí lo tienes, Shimeko-kun–mostrando la cantidad exacta en la pantalla, el susodicho de piel verde azulado sacó su linda billetera con temas de peces y le entregó el dinero con cambio incluido, despidiéndose de la cajera en el supermercado con una mano, Azariel llevaba en una de sus manos varias bolsas de plástico con sus recientes compras.

Nuestro protagonista caminaba con lentitud hacia algún lado pasando por varias tiendas diferentes, entre las ropas, comestibles y dietéticas, apenas le prestaba atención al tener que estar cuidadoso por donde iba ya que muchas otras personas casi no lo hacían, hubo alguna que otra que sin si quiera disculparse le pisaba sus dedos y se tropezaban, cuando iban a gritarle que tuviera cuidado muchos se callaban en medio de su griterío al ver la semejante altura del adolescente.

Dando un suspiro, Shimeko solo camino hacia donde debería estar su casa pero detuvo su camino cuando noto un ruido semejante al de una explosión llegar a donde estaba y al voltearse hacia la fuente, al igual que otros, miraban un televisor en una tienda de electrónicos mostrar las alcurales noticias que ocurrían en vivo.

" **Villano de lodo toma a un rehén, los héroes son incapaces de hacer algo por el momento"**

En la pantalla se podía ver como en una carretera de una sola vía había cada una de las instalaciones ardiendo en llamas, en medio de todo ese caos una masa hecha de lodo con dos feos ojos gigantes y unos dientes deformes amarillos recibía el golpe de un héroe, no recibiendo daños y mostró por un breve momento a la persona que tenía como rehén a la cámara al momento que parecía soltar una clase de explosión de lo que podía suponer eran sus manos.

– _¿Ese no es Bakugou?... bueno, no se si es algún tipo de karma por ser un idiota o no… pero… no puede respirar bien ¿verdad?_ –el chico alto podía ver desde encima de muchas cabezas de las otras peornas las facciones que tenía el rostro de Katsuki, unas cuantos recuerdos viejos pasaron por la mente de Azariel y de forma instintiva llevó su mano libre hacia su respiradero alrededor de su cuello.

Antes de que pudiera profundizar dentro de sus pensamientos, varios gritos de sorpresa de las personas frente a él lo sacaron de su mente, apenas notando como un borrón verde pasaba cerca de la cámara y iba hacia donde estaba el villano de lodo.

Shimeko logró identificar el borrón verde, era un chico de su edad con el mismo e idéntico uniforme que llevaba puesto, un alboroto de cabellos verde con tonos oscuros, pecas en las mejillas y unos ojos verde casi idénticos a una esmeralda fue lo que veía, ese muchacho avanzaba con una cara asustadiza hacia el tipo malo.

– _Mhn, creo que lo había visto por los pasillos de la escuela… creo que su nombre era… ¿Deku? ¿No?_ –apenas parecía estar tratando de recordar quien era el chico peliverde cuando noto como tiraba su mochila amarilla hacia el rostro del villano, logrando que soltara la cara del rubio explosivo y pudiera volver a respirar.

El chico conocido como Deku intentaba con grandes fallos arrancar a Katsuki del lodo que le rodeaba pero clara,ente. No funcionaba al no poder tocar al villano en ese extraño estado líquido, no pasó mucho para quienes miraban atraves de la pantalla dieran gritos de puro miedo al ver como el maleante lanzaba uno de sus brazos hacia el adolescente con pecas.

Solo para que una explosión siguiera al constante y generara una nube que no dejaba ver a la cámara, unos instantes de tensión. Siguieron antes de que chillidos y gritos de animosidad quien estaba en medio del golpe y de Deku, el héroe número uno actual y Símbolo de Paz, **All Might** ,

El resto fue casi un borrón solo para que concluyera con solo un potente golpe del héroe más poderoso de Japón y una pequeña llovizna que podían ver los televidentes, tanto Deku como Bakugou fueron salvados por el héroe y no se podían ver a ninguno de los dos por la pantalla, Shimeko solo pudo soltar un poco el agua que parecía sostener en sus pulmones antes de volver con su caminata.

Mientras seguía con su caminar hacia su hogar, la imagen en movimiento de ese pecoso de cabellos verdes llegó a su mente y mirando por unos momentos al cielo, solo un pensamiento cruzó su cabeza.

– _Espero que esté bien ese chico, trataré de encontrarle en la escuela mañana y ver cómo está… creo que también le preguntaré si quiere ir a Yuuei, lo que hizo en ese momento…_ _ **fue algo que haría un héroe**_ –

* * *

 **…** **Continuará…**

* * *

 **Bueno, aquí tienen una nueva historia y otra vez, en el mismo universo que mis otras dos anteriores…Dios, ayudenme tengo un problema ... ok, ignoren eso…espero que les haya gustado y me gustaría poder aclararles algo.**

 **Cómo pudieron ver, he tardado en publicarlo y que normalmente me lo habría hecho en una semana, pero no, a partir de ahora quiero tomarme mi tiempo y escribiré cada historia o capítulo cada vez que me sienta inspirado, espero que puedan entenderlo y no se olviden de dejar sus pensamientos en forma de comentarios, a aquellos que siguen mis otras dos historias publicaré una explicación similar cuando actualice con el siguiente capítulo y nos leemos pues. Bye Bye.**

 **PD: casi me olvido decirles el,significado detrás del,apellido y no,bye de este nuevo protagonista, se llama Shimeko Azariel como pudieron ver.**

 **Su apellido, Shimeko, es la combinación de dos palabras en japonés juntas,** _ **"Shimetta"**_ **que significa "Húmeda" y la otra es** _ **"Kokyū"**_ **significa "Respiración", por lo que su apellido puede traducirse como "Respiración Húmeda"… creo… algunos ya pueden entender su significado por como es la apariencia y cómo vive Azariel, pero no verán su singularidad hasta que pueda ver en qué situación puedo mostrarle su explicación.**

 **Su nombre, Azariel, significa "El que domina las aguas" no hay más que decir, y me despido por ahora.**


End file.
